wfuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Thyrids
The Thyrids are a slightly-tanned race of men.They are of average height. They make adept spell casters, skilled diplomats and decent sword fighters. They evolved in the country that would later become Thyros. They make up a large portion of the Thyrosic Empire. Thyrid is derived from the Proto-Thyridic word ''Thyrrocé, ''meaning father. Physiology They stand at an average height of 5ft 9in for males and 5ft 4in for females. They typically have black or brown hair and brown or blue eyes. Though not as muscular as some races, Thyrids make fearsome battlemages, and have the greatest magical ability of all men. Personality The personality of a Thyrid will change depending on the individual and the culture they belong to. For example, those in the Thyrosic Empire tend to be imperialistic and proud while a Thyridic farmer in Pyra will most likely be barbaric and uncivilised, however some traits are common. Many of them, mainly those in the rural areas of the empire, such as Pyra and (placeholder name), are devout believers in Thyrnóc. They also possess an air of superiority, though it is much less than that of the Tallin, or Nokana. Culture and Religion The Thyrids have many cultures, from the customs of the Thyrosic Empire to the wild, nature worship of the Thyrids in the north of Pyra. The Thyrosic Empire is the most common, however. Thyrnóc is the head of their religion, which is called Thyrnócianá. They generally love art and music. Thyrra has a museum dedicated to fine art. Wine and Elven mead is adored in Thyridic culture. They are fascinated by the the crafting of the Elves and attempt to replicate it to no avail. A traditional Thyridic dish is a soup that is contained within a pie crust. It is served with ale. In Pyra, the Thyrids hold all things natural in spiritual regard. It is sinful to murder another man in cold blood and if a child or woman is harmed, even if it is justified, it can mean death. They worship trees and other plants as being the essence of life, however in recent years, devout worship of Thyrnóc has become common. In the imperial Thyridic culture, there is a large divide between the rich and the poor. The poor, called the ''dardhodír, ''have little say in the running of the empire while the rich, called the ''darohod, ''dominate the political landscape, and the poor are expected to remain poor while the rich are expected to remain rich. Despite this, the poor can still enjoy some luxuries afforded to them. The Thyrosic Empire's culture is one of exoticism and excitement. Especially in the capital, people can enjoy foods and spices imported from all around the world. The ancient religion of the Thyrids, Thyrricónùs, was practised predominantly in Thyros. It is still practised by a small sect of worshippers but, it has lost much of its power. It was a form of ancestor worship and it was believed that when fathers and mothers died, their spirits were recycled and remade as new children. Due to this, family bonds were held dearly in ancient Thyridic culture. They are speakers of the Thyridic language, a descendant of proto-Thyridic and a relative of Tallinoré. Both languages are heavily inflected and share a parent language. The similarities can be heard in speech but are less apparent in writing. History, Legends and Folklore In their early history, the Thyrids lived in small townships scattered around the area known as the Delephus Bay. As time progressed, they formed larger and larger settlements, villages and towns forming together for protection and alliance. Eventually, kingdoms sprouted up. Perhaps the most prominent kingdom was the Kingdom of Thyros, the forerunner of the Thyrosic Empire. Politics and Economy The Thyrids are currently seeking to expand their power in the north and east. They are fruitfully "co-operating" with the races of these areas, the Tallin and the elves of Celadon. The main political entity of the race is the Thyrosic Empire. The currency used is Denaw These are small copper coins, each stamped with a different number to avoid fraud. 10 Denaw makes a Cenaw. These are silver discs. Military and Magic The military of the Thyrids varies depending on what culture or civilisation the individual hails from. In the Thyrosic Empire, the legions form the backbone of the armies, helped by support units such as scouts and archers and mages. Armour is usually leather for scouts and archers and metal for the other troops. Mages and Druids wear robes and hoods, more oftne than not enchanted. Battlemages wear a combination of metal and robes. The armour is normally crafted by skilled Thyridic blacksmiths but they sometimes employ Elves for this purpose. The Thyrids very skilled in using elemental magics, and these are employed by all troops of the Legions. Highly trained battlemages are known to weave magic into a Knightly combat style, imbuing their weapons with fire and frost, and creating great whips of magic from their sword points. Category:Races Category:Men